Revisting The Past
by HoneyYouShouldSeeMeInACrown
Summary: The Doctor pays a visit to one of his old companions.


It had been a very long time since he'd stood upon this doorstep, almost half a century in fact. Even after his promises to return to visit often the time, as it always did, had slipped away from him. She would be annoyed with him, he knew it. But he couldn't face seeing her for a long time. She had been the first face he'd seen after the end of time war, a time when he'd been so lost and lonely.

Her kindness had helped to save him and for a while everything had seemed good once more, he'd travelled the world with his friend, saving innocent races and sightseeing on exotic planets, she'd loved those, taking samples of plants to grow in the TARDIS. To this day her greenhouse remained in the endless interior of the ship.

At the sound of approaching footsteps the Doctor drew himself to full height and straightened his bow-tie. Wanting to look presentable for his old companion. Although he quite imagined she'd prefer his new style, she'd never been fond of his old leather jacket.

The door of 221b swung open to reveal the petite frame of Una Hudson. "Hello dear. May I help you with something?" She asked warmly.

The Doctor smiled down at his aged companion, the woman before him so different to how she'd been when he last saw her but much the same in demeanour, the same bright eyes shinning with kindness. "Any chance of tea for a very old friend?"

"I'm sorry dear but I don't recogni-" Realisation dawned upon the woman, stories told to her long ago raising to memory. A change of face but the same man at heart. The Doctor. "Thirty seven bloody years" She stated in irritation, slapping the younger looking incarnation around the face. "You said you'd be round for tea on my birthday."

"In my defence you are well aware of just how terrible my time keeping is" he stated, rubbing at his rapidly reddening cheek.

"Well for someone who is supposed to be a lord of time you're certainly useless at keeping it. I'll have to get you a watch." She sighed and pulled the alien into a hug. "It is good to see you dear. Even with the new face."

"What's wrong with my face?" he asked indignantly as he pulled away. "I quite like this face. Is it the chin? It always seemed to be the chin." he rubbed at the area as he followed her inside, frowning deeply.

"It's the hair dear. You are in dire need of a hair cut. It's all floppy and unmanageable. Although at least your style has improved last time. You look very dapper. Much better than that ratty old jacket. Leather is out of style don't you know? Connie Price did a whole section on it. Come and sit down. I'll give you a hair cut."

"No!" The Doctor immediately took several long strides away from the woman, worry in his eyes. "The last time I let you give me a hair cut I ended up having to have the top half of my left ear reattached. That wasn't pleasant."

"Well they were extremely oversized ears dear. It was unavoidable" She chuckled, instead moving to set the kettle on to boil. "Fine. Keep...that if you must. You are just like Sherlock. Just as stubborn and strong willed. Honestly. You two would fight each other for the last word."

"Ah Sherlock Holmes" The Doctor's eyes glinted with excitement at the mention of the detective's name, the man was a legend in the future and quite frankly one of the time lord's favourite historical figures. "The great detective."

"Don't let him here you say that. All that praise goes to his head." She poured water into the two cups, shaking her head with a smile. "That man will be the death of me. Explosions in the middle of the day, gunfire in the early hours. If it wasn't for John keeping him under at least some control I don't think this place would be standing!"

A grin spread across The Doctor's face at the words. "But he is. His stories have lived for centuries in the future. There is an entire continent dedicated to him on the Library. The man is one of the greatest brains of all time."

Mrs Hudson rolled her eyes as she poured the tea into two mugs. "Honestly, I must be a magnet for tortured geniuses." she chuckled as she set a cup and several biscuits beside the time lord. "I suppose it at least stops the boredom from creeping in. I like having my boys around"

A sad smile rose on The Doctor's face at the words remembering the time he was fondly referred to in the same manner. For a moment his mind slipped back to those days in New York. The last time he'd seen his very best friend.

"Something on your mind dear? You've gone awfully quiet. It's hardly like you, it used to take a lot to keep you quiet for even a minute"

He forced a smile onto his youthful face and nodded. "Yes. Just thinking about old friends." he said, a solemness in his voice.

"That's nice dear. So who are you travelling with currently? You know I don't like to think of you heading about out there all alone. You need someone to keep you company."

The Doctor sat back in the chair taking a long sip of his tea before finally speaking. "No one at present. I travelled with a couple for a time but they've gone off now"

Mrs Hudson sighed sadly, she knew all to well what he meant. They were lost in some way or another in a manner of which The Doctor couldn't reach nor retrieve them. "I'm sorry dear. I'm sure you'll find someone soon enough."

"Yes...perhaps" he shook his head to clear away the lingering memories of his lost best friends. Within a second he'd allowed an excited grin to form upon his lips. "Oh yes Una, you can never keep me idle for long. I already have a new puzzle to solve. A girl, twice dead now, highly irregular. I'm on my way to investigate, just thought i'd pop in and visit on my way through."

"You are always welcome here. Pop in anytime." She stood from the table to clear up, taking the two now empty tea cups from the table and rinsing them out, hardly flinching as a small explosion rumbled from above. "Honestly. At my age you think he'd try and keep it down"

"That must be the workings of Sherlock Holmes then I assume?" he questioned, excitement obvious in his voice. "Oh how much i'd give for a glimpse into the lives of Sherlock Holmes and John Watson. But I must be off. I have a mystery of my own to solve"

"Then you better look the part" She lifted a box from under the sink, taking a deerstalker from it. "Sherlock's been getting sent so many of these, It's about time one got used." Grinning she set it upon The Doctor's head.

"Thank you Una" he said as he too stood from the table. "I'll be round to see you soon". The time lord bent and kissed her cheek and walked with her towards the front door, another explosion ringing out from above.

"Dammit Sherlock. Not the table!" John's voice rung out over the sound of crashing wood.

"It was a necessary sacrifice John." The detective retorted in a bored tone.

Mrs Hudson's gaze rose to the stairs for a moment. "Not again. I better go and deal with that. But you better be back soon." She embraced the time lord in a tight hug then stepped back.

"You have my word." he bowed to his former companion and slipped out onto the street below. Inside the elderly woman leaned against the door and closed her eyes until the sound of familiar engines reached her ears. "Be safe old friend" She whispered.


End file.
